rabbidsfandomcom-20200222-history
Wake Up, Rabbids!
Wake Up, Rabbids! is the 29th episode of Rabbids Invasion (TV series). Overview The rabbids can't sleep, execpt one, who is sleep walking with the alarm clock. Plot The episode starts at the mall, which is closed. One rabbid is pushing three other rabbids in a shopping cart full of bananas. The rabbids in the cart are asleep, and the one pushing the cart is very tired. Eventually the rabbid pushing the cart stops in front of an end aisle display of alarm clocks, one of which is out of its box and turned off. The awake rabbid collapses on the floor briefly to sleep, only to wake up due to one of the other rabbids whistle-snoring. He uses a plunger to cover the rabbid's mouth. After that, he climbs up the shelves of the alarm clock display, laying down behind the clock that's out of its box. However, one of the sleeping rabbids (with a banana peel on his head) stops snoring and starts sleep-walking. He gets out of the cart and climbs up the display, pressing a button on the alarm clock and activating it as he does. The ticking annoys the first rabbid, and he kicks it off the shelf. The clock lands on another rabbid in the cart, and the first rabbid yells at him to stop making noise. The sleepwalker has climbed to the top of the shelf and walks to another shelf, swinging on a sign to get across. The ticking clock still annoys the first rabbid, and he walks away to come back with a top hat. The rabbid pushes the shopping cart so it falls over and covers the clock with the top hat. Noticing that it doesn't quiet the clock, he walks away and comes back with a bucket. This doesn't work either, and he goes and comes back with a pillow. The rabbid attacks the clock repeatedly with the pillow, stopping when he gets tired. He puts the pillow over the clock and collapses on the pillow. The ticking is muffled and he falls asleep with a smile on his face. Meanwhile, the sleepwalker walks off the shelf he's currently on and bounces on a box of toilet paper for a bit, finally landing onto a ball. He walks around the store on top of the ball, still asleep. Back to the trio of sleeping rabbids, the alarm on the clock under the pillow goes off, and the vibrations of the alarm cause the rabbid sleeping on it to start moving across the floor. The other two rabbids wake up and see this, and thinking it's a fun ride, they both jump on top of the first rabbid. The first rabbid wakes up, yells at them and grabs his pillow. The now unmuffled ringing scares the trio, and one of them kicks it away. The alarm stops, but the clock, still ticking, falls into the sleepwalker's hands. As the trio go to sleep back on the alarm clock display, the sleepwalker constantly goes around them with the ticking clock, and the first rabbid wakes up again to find out why the ticking noise still persists. He tries to run away from the sleepwalker by hiding away, first under the checkout counter, then under a lounge chair, and in the bathroom. But each time the sleepwalker holding the clock managed to find him. By now, the first rabbid is running away from the sleepwalker (who's now on a skateboard), so he throws a couple soda bottles and a plunger at him and it pushes the sleepwalker away. Just as the first rabbid is returning to the clock display to sleep, the sleepwalker's skateboard stops right behind him and the first rabbid screams. He tries to get away from the sleepwalker, and the alarm clock soon gets hooked as they pass a fishing rod display, eventually pulling the sleepwalker (still holding the clock) away. The first rabbid once again goes back to the clock display with the others to sleep, but the sleepwalker collides with him and they both ride on the skateboard. They go through one aisle, but the first rabbid comes out a different aisle on the skateboard. The sleepwalker is left sleeping normally on a shelf. Just as the first rabbid begins to sleep on the skateboard, the alarm clock on the fishing line somehow dangles over him. The rabbid tries to throw the clock away, but it comes back and hits him in the back of the head. He grabs the clock and starts pulling it on the line, but he launches himself all over the store. The two rabbids sleeping on the alarm clock display wake up and yell at each other to keep quiet, not knowing it's the first rabbid that's making all the noise. The first rabbid finally ends up back on the lounge chair display and, happy that the ticking clock is nowhere near him, finally falls asleep. Almost immediately, however, the room lights up as humans start to enter the store. The two rabbids on the clock display lazily get up and walk toward the first rabbid, and the sleepwalker wakes up all refreshed and goes to get their shopping cart. When he gets back to the others, he tries to energize them, but the others are too tired and fall back asleep, much to the rabbid's dismay. Trivia *There are no antagonists in this episode. Gallery Sleepy rabbid by kaetzchen1991 d9apkn6-fullview.jpg Category:Rabbids Invasion episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes